The present invention pertains to the removal of dust from gases. Filters of the type of FRI, FKI, FRO, etc., are known (cf. book Ekotekhnika, Izdatel'stvo “Rus'”, Iaroslavl, 2004, p. 137).
The dust is filtered in them through a flat filter material drawn over wire bodies. The filtration area determines the output of the filter and equals the area of the filter material drawn over the wire bodies. The larger the filtration area, the greater the number of filter elements, the larger the housing and the larger the dimensions and the weight of the filter.
To increase the output, a hard flat filter material is used, bulges are stamped out on it, thereby increasing the filtration area and the output of each filter element and, correspondingly, of the entire filter (EP 0199528 A2, published Oct. 29, 1986, priority Apr. 15, 1985 GB 8509618).
Drawback: The increase in the filtration area is limited by the stiffness of the material and by the necessity to preserve the bulges. In addition, such a stiff filter element must be removed and cleaned to remove the captured dust for regeneration, which limits the area of use of the apparatus. A thin layer is formed, which poorly absorbs harmful gaseous components in the gas to be purified.